The present invention relates to data processing, and more specifically, to hieroglyphic feature-based data processing. Natural language processing (NLP) is concerned with the interactions between computers and human languages and, in particular, concerned with programming computers to process large natural language corpora. Challenges in NLP frequently involve natural language understanding, natural language generation, connecting language and machine perception, managing human-computer dialog systems, or some combination thereof. Major evaluations and tasks in NLP include Word segmentation, part-of-speech (POS) tagging, name entity recognition (NER), or the like. However, these tasks are inefficient in Chinese sequence labeling.